Birthday Present
by AnimeFanGirl453
Summary: It's Yukina birthday and Kisa wants to find a present for his lover. This will be their first birthday celebration for Yukina's birthday. What will Kisa get for him? Will anyone help him? Eroticashipping [One-Shot] Rated T in case
1. Chapter 1

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - Kisa and Yukina**

 **Birthday Present**

 _It's Yukina birthday and Kisa wants to find a present for his lover. This will be their first birthday celebration for Yukina's birthday. What will Kisa get for him? Will anyone help him? [One-Shot]_

 _(Note: Kisa is 31 and if you didn't know, his birthday is on March 14)_

* * *

"Kisa-san? Are you okay?" Yukina asked.

Kisa looked up at his lover, "Huh? Of course. Why?"

They were at Yukina's place having dinner as always.

"You just have that tired look on your face. Tough day at work, huh?"

"Yeah...there was a big problem with the manuscript and I had to visit the author to fix it." Kisa explained.

"I see. Anyway Kisa-san, do you have plans for September 6?" Yukina question.

"I just have work like always. Why?" Kisa asked.

"Eh? You mean you forgot? That's cruel. It's my birthday on that day." Yukina said smiling.

Kisa's eyes widen, "E-eh? S-sorry...I didn't mean to forget about it. Is there anything you want?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular." Yukina suddenly thought of something, "Ah! There is one thing I want from you Kisa-san." He said.

"What is it?"

"To spend time with you!" Yukina said sparkling.

Kisa blushed but looks annoyed as his lover sparkled like a Prince.

"I wish I could hang out with you on your birthday, but I'm sure that my boss won't let me. He can be pretty strict. I'm sorry..." Kisa said feeling guilty.

Yukina frowned, "Aw...well it can't be helped. There's always next year!" He said turning his sad face into a smile.

Kisa could feel an arrow into his heart. He failed again to make plans with his Prince. He finished his meal, got up and headed towards the sink to wash them.

'What should I do? I can't keep failing on making plans with Yukina...I also need to buy him a present...jeez.' Kisa thought sadly.

Yukina came over and spoke, "Are you sure you're okay Kisa-san?" He asked.

Kisa was a bit startled by the suddenly conversation Yukina started since he was in deep thought. He continued washing the dishes.

"Y-yeah. You don't need to worry about me Yukina. Oh yeah, what are you going to do on your birthday?" Kisa asked.

Yukina placed his dish in the sink and started to wash it.

"I don't have any classes and I have work in the morning instead of tonight. That's all have so far, or at least that's what I know." Yukina replied.

Kisa frowned, but didn't show it to Yukina. He just felt guilty.

The next day is September 4th. Kisa sits at his desk and looks through the manuscript for his famous author. He sighed and put down the manuscript. Kisa really wants to do something for Yukina, but he doesn't know what to do. He has this annoyed aurora and his co-workers question what's going on with him. Then, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned around and notice Onodera.

"What is it Ri-chan?" Kisa asked.

"A famous photograper is looking for you." Onodera said.

Kisa got up, "Ah thank you." He said.

"OI ONODERA! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS MANUSCRIPT?!" Takano shouted.

"SHUT UP! I'M WORKING ON IT" Onodera shouted back.

Kisa sweatdropped and walked away before hearing more yelling from those two. He headed to the main lobby to meet this famous photographer. Once he arrived, he saw a woman sitting down with her legs cross.

She had long black her and dark brown eyes. She wears a black leather jack, a white t-shirt, gray jeans and white sneakers. Kisa's eyes widen as he knew right away who she was.

"Nee-san?" Kisa said.

She turned and smiled brightly, "Yo Shouta! Been awhile, huh?" She question.

"What are you doing here?" Kisa asked.

"I came to visit you of course. We haven't spoken to each other for like 6 years." His sister said.

"Well of course. Due to our work we can't really see or speak with each other. You travel a lot too." Kisa said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now give me a hug!" She said and gave her brother a hug.

Kisa hugged backed and pulled away. "So have you been dating lately? Are you still interested in guys?" His sister asked.

"Oi Sora! Don't speak so loud. And yes I've been dating lately. Right now...I'm dating a guy I really want to treasure." Kisa said blushing a bit.

Sora's eyes widen, "Whoa! Onii-chan! You're blushing! This guy must be the real deal." She then thought of something, "Hey let's go get a drink. I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind. Plus I could pay Isaka-sama. That guy loves money. Hehe!" She said.

Sora and Kisa headed out to a cafe. Kisa notice that the cafe was the same one where Yukina and him had their first kiss and actual conversation. They sat down, ordered their drinks and waited.

"What about your love life Sora? Still dating girls? No guys?" Kisa asked.

"Yup! I'm not dating anyone right now though. Anyway, here. Your birthday present. It was on March 14th, right?" Sora said giving him a box.

Kisa grabbed the box and open it. It was a silver watch.

"How much did this cost?" Kisa asked.

"250.00 dollors." Sora said.

"I knew you were going to say that...You always buy expensive things. I can't even stop you." Kisa said.

"What did your lover buy you?"

"He gave me a ring and it wasn't even bought. He made it." Kisa said blushing. _(A/N: If you read the manga, you should already know.)_

"Whoa! Did he like propose?!" Sora question.

Kisa blushed, "That's not it! He just gave it to me for my birthday..." He said looking away.

Sora smiled, "You two must have a real serious relationship. That's so nice you found someone you love, Onii-chan. When's his birthday?" She asked.

"Setemper...6th..." Kisa said looking guilty.

"Eh?! Seriously?! W-what are you two going to do? What are you going to get him? How old is he turning? Is he-"

"Sora stop!" Kisa shouted, but not too loud to make people stare at them.

"S-sorry..." Sora said.

Kisa sighed, "It's okay...His name is Yukina Kou and he's turning 22. 9 years age difference I know. Anyway, he's an art student at T University and he's studying oil painting. We've been dating almost for a year now. His hobbies are drawing, visiting museums and reading. Does that answer all of your questions?" He asked.

"Um kind of. So did you think about what to get him for his birthday?" Sora asked.

"That's the problem. I don't know. I even have work on his birthday and I know for sure Takano won't let me have the day off just for a birthday..." Kisa said sadly. He sighed and put his head down on the table.

"Just try and ask him. I'll help you figure out what to get him. I could even come with you when you ask Takano-san for a day off! Sounds like a plan?" Sora asked with a smile. She held up a fist and waited.

Kisa looked at his sister and then at the fist. He sighed and hit his fist towards hers. Kisa showed a small smiled.

"Thanks."

After having their drinks and conversation, they headed back to Marukawa Publishing to ask Takano for the day off. Kisa and Sora arrived at the Emerald Department.

"Oh Kisa! Finally you're back. You need to call back your author. She needs to talk to you about something." Takano said writing on a manuscript.

Sora told her brother she'll be waiting down at the lobby. Kisa nodded and he went to Takano.

"Um Takano, I need a day off today until the 7th. A friend of mine is having a birthday and I need to be there. I really, _really,_ need to be there." Kisa said looking a bit stiff and nervous.

Takano gave a glanced and back to the manuscript. He gave a straight out answer. "No."

Kisa wasn't surprise, but he really wants to spend time with Yukina. Even if it meant getting into a big argument that could get him in big trouble.

"Why not?" Kisa sasked.

"It's just a birthday, right? There's always next year." Takano said flipping through papers.

Kisa clenched his fist, "Takano, have you ever wanted to be with someone so much that you would want to do everything you can? What if that day could be my last chance? Isn't there someone you love?" Kisa question in a angry tone.

Takano glaceed over at Onodera who was talking on the phone. He sighed and looked back at Kisa.

"...Fine you can take the day off." Takano said.

Kisa's eyes widen. "E-eh?! Really?!" He inquired.

"Go before I change my mind." His boss said.

Kisa's face lit up, "Yes! Thank you!" He said, grabbing his stuff and running off.

Kisa arrived at the lobby to tell his sister he got the day off. They both headed out to find places to celebrate Yukina's birthday and to get him a gift.

"Hey, you mention before that he likes to visit museums, right? Why not take him to one?" Sora suggested.

"Oh yeah good point. Oh! I just remember reading that National Museum of Modern Art is closing for some reason." Kisa said.

"Oh yeah I heard that too. By the way, do you even know anything about art?" Sora asked.

"Not really."Kisa sweatdropped, "But I wouldn't mind learning somethings from Yukina." He added.

Sora chuckled, "Hehe, Alright. I'll give you the tickets as soon as I get them. I know a person, hehe." She said.

As they were passing by stores, Kisa notice birthstone earrings that was displayed on the window. He stopped his tracks and looked at the earrings. Sora notice and looked at the earring as well. She smiled and turned to her brother.

"Let me guess, Yukina wears earrings?" Sora question and she saw Kisa nod. She smiled, "Pick Sapphire. That's the birthstone for September people. I heard that it's a symbol of spiritual, kindness and strength." She said.

"Sounds just like Yukina." Kisa said, smiling to himself.

"Oh yeah, did you tell Yukina to leave his birthday open?" Sora question.

Kisa suddenly jolted and quickly grabbed out his phone and started to text Yukina.

 _To: Yukina Kou_  
 _From: Kisa Shouta_  
 _Sub: Keep It Open_

 _Yukina, are you still free on your birthday? I manage to get the day off on your birthday. I'm planning everything right now._

Yukina replied quickly.

 _To: Kisa Shouta_  
 _From: Yukina Kou_  
 _Sub: Re:Keep It Open_

 _Really?! My friends invited me to go to karaoke and lunch for my birthday. I should be free around 8pm. Is that okay? I'm so excite to spend time with you, Kisa-san!_

Kisa blushed, happy to hear that he's free. Sora looked at the text and smiled.

"Wow. Yukina does sound like a cheerful person. I can't wait to meet him now. Don't worry, I won't take him away. I'm only interested in girls anyway." Sora said.

Kisa rolled his eyes then suddenly had a idea, "Hey Sora, can I ask you a favor?" He asked.

* * *

Later on, Kisa replied to Yukina, 'That's fine. See you in the afternoon.' The siblings went inside the store and Kisa bought the earrings. They planned everything together for Yukina's birthday and Kisa was getting nervous all of a sudden. Days pass and today is the day. Sora already gave the tickets to Kisa yesterday and everything seems to be ready.

Kisa took a small nap so he can be up and ready to go for their date. His alarm went off causing him to wake up. He pressed the button to turn it off and he swing out of bed. He looked at the time and it was nearly 8 o' clock. He started to get ready. Sora chose his outfit for their date. It was a gray cardigan, white shirt, jeans, and black lace-up boots, and the necklace with a ring that Yukina made. He grabbed the present that was wrapped in blue with a white ribbon. Sora's special touch. He also took the tickets and put everything into his pocket. Then, he touched his right ear and flinched as soon as he felt the pain on his ear lobe.

He took a deep breath and headed out to meet Yukina. They told each other to meet by the station. Kisa arrived and notice Yukina leaning against the wall, while being admired by many girls. He sweatdropped but still approach him.

"Yukina!" Kisa shouted for Yukina to hear.

Yukina turned around and smiled brightly. "Kisa-san!" He went towards him, "I'm so happy that we are finally spending time together outside like this. Our first date and it's my birthday!" He said. Then he notice the ring. He slightly blushed.

"Kisa-san, you're wearing the ring I gave you?" Yukina question.

Kisa looked at the ring that was hanging around his neck, "Oh uh...yeah." He said.

Yukina smiled, "Thank you for wearing it! I was worried you wouldn't." He said.

Kisa slightly blushed by his smile and words. He looked away feeling embarrassed. "Y...you're welcome." He said. "Are you hungry?"

"Not yet. My friends and I just got out from dinner an hour ago. So where are we going Kisa-san?" Yukina asked.

"We're going to the National Museum of Modern Art. You like to visit museums, right?" Kisa asked.

Yukina felt more happier that he remembered. "Of course! I also heard that the museum is going to close down sadly. To be honest, I haven't really been to a museum for awhile because of school, work, and well...meeting up with you. Although the last part I don't mind." He said smiling.

'Stop making my heart beat so much, idiot.' Kisa thought as he began to blush more.

"L-let's get going." Kisa said and they headed off to Tokyo.

After an hour or so to arrive at the Tokyo, they went towards to the place. When they got there, Yukina smiled.

"Wah! This place it so big! Let's get our tickets now, Kisa-san." Yukina said.

Kisa pulled out two tickets to the museum from his pocket, "I already have them." He said blushing and looking away.

Yukina smiled and grabbed Kisa's wrist. "Well let's go. I want this day to be special." He said and he dragged him inside.

They gave their tickets and went inside. The lovers looked around and Yukina was telling Kisa some art facts. They were both really happy that they finally got to hang out together outside from their apartments. They sat down to take a break where there wasn't a lot of people. Yukina had a big smile on his face.

"I kind of think I'm dreaming. I'm really, really happy Kisa-san." Yukina smiled happily at his short lover, "I love you, Kisa-san. Thank you so much!" He said slightly blushing.

Kisa blushed and looked at the other direction, feeling embarrassed yet again. "I-it's no big deal..." He said softly.

Suddenly, Kisa felt two pair of arms pulling him into an embrace. He knew those arms were his lover. He blushed even more and felt like his heart was about to burst.

"D-didn't I tell you not to hug me in public...?" Kisa question shyly.

"I just couldn't wait to touch you." Yukina said whispering in his ears and blushing.

Kisa was definitely blushing the most. He hugged back Yukina and later on pulled away. Later on, they went to the next place for their date. A carnival. They went on rides, got some cotton candy, played games and other stuff. They ended it by going on a Ferris Whee. After that they headed to Kisa's place.

Kisa and Yukina finally arrived, entered the apartment and took off their coats.

"I'll start dinner." Yukina said, about to head towards the kitchen.

Kisa stopped him, "I'm actually going to cook today." He said.

Yukina was a bit surprise, "Eh? Really? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course. It's your birthday after all. Plus someone taught me how to cook. We're having beef teriyaki. Is that okay?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah! Thank you Kisa-san!" Yukina said smiling. His lover went to work.

When Yukina sat down, he turned on the tv and watched the news as he waits for his lover to finish. Then, he heard Kisa's phone vibrate. The prince looked at the phone and it was a text from a girl.

'I wonder who is Nori Sora...Must be a co-worker.' Yukina thought.

Kisa was finally done with the meal and brought it in. Yukina was amazed how it smelled and looked good.

"Wah! This looks amazing Kisa-san!" Yukina said.

"Itadakimuasu!" Yukina and Kisa said.

Yukina took the first bite and was surprise how it tasted. "This is delicious Kisa-san!" He said and continue to eat.

Kisa felt relieved that Yukina liked it. He began to eat too. After the meal, they cleaned up and sat down for a moment. Kisa looked at his phone and realized he got a text from his sister.

"Oh Sora texted me." Kisa said looking at the message.

'So Kisa-san calls her by her first name...' Yukina thought sadly. "U-um, who is she?" He asked.

"Sora? She's my-" Kisa was interuppted by the sudden door that open.

"Onii-san! Yukina! Hello!" Sora said loudly with a big smile.

Yukina and Kisa sweatdropped by the sudden greeting.

"Who are you?" Yukina question.

Sora looked at the couple, "Me? I'm Nori Sora! Shouta's little sister! Oh you must be Yukina Kou, right? Onii-san told me a lot about you!" She said smiling.

Yukina was surprise, "Eh? Little sister?! Kisa-san, how come you never mention her? And how come you have different last names?" Yukina asked.

"We'll explain that someday." Kisa replied.

"Shouta, did you give Yukina your present yet?" Sora asked.

"I was about to give it to him after I replied to you, but you suddenly showed up with a loud mouth." Kisa said.

"Hehe..." Sora sweatdropped, feeling embarrassed.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed the small box. He gave it to Yukina and the prince started to open it. He felt touched as he saw the earrings.

"Birthstone earrings? You didn't have to Kisa-san." Yukina said, slightly blushing.

Kisa looked away, "I...wanted to though...I felt guilty for always being responsible for canceling or failing to have a date with you. I didn't want us to keep meeting each other at night all the time and just have dinner. I wanted us to spend...more time together..." He explained, blushing red like a tomato.

Yukina felt really touched and wanted to hug Kisa, but his sister was in the room. So instead he spoke.

"Thank you Kisa-san..."

Sora spoke up, "Yukina, do you know what kind of birthstone that earring has?" Sora asked.

Yukina looked at the earrings, "Uh...Aquamarine?" He question.

"Yup! Do you know your birthstone?"

"Sapphire, right?"

Sora nodded, "Yup! Do you know why you got Aquamarine instead of Sapphire?" Yukina shook his head. Sora looked at her brother, "Shouta, show Yukina your ears." She said.

Yukina faced Kisa, waiting to see what his lover wanted to show. Kisa took a deep breath and let it out. He moved his hair that was covering his ears, showing that the Sapphire earrings are on Kisa.

Yukina's eyes widen, "Eh?! Kisa-san, you got your ears pierced?!" He inquire.

Kisa nodded. Yukina was confuse why he did though, so he asked, "Why though?"

"Because I thought the Aquarmarine earrings could remind you of me and the Sapphire remind me of you...silly right?" Kisa explained.

Yukina couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled Kisa into a tight loving hug and he didn't want to let go.

"Kisa-san, you have no idea how happy I am right now. I'm so happy I could die...Thank you so much for spending time with me on my birthday. I love you...Shouta-san." Yukina said blushing.

Kisa hugged Yukina back, "I love you too...Kou." He said.

Then, they heard a camera flash. They pulled away and blushed as they realize that Sora was still in the room.

"Aw that was so cute! I'll email you the picture. Yukina, the picture can be your present from me, okay? Well I better get going! Oh and Shouta, don't take off your earrings for at least 2-3 months! Well I better go now!" Sora said leaving out the door with a big smile.

"S-sorry...she can be a bit of a pain." Kisa said sweatdropping.

Once again, Kisa was pulled into a hug from Yukina.

"I love you Shouta-san. Thank you so much." He said.

Kisa blushed, "I love you too...Happy Birthday Yukina." He said.

* * *

 **I was suppose to post this yesterday, which was the real date of Yukina's birthday (September 6), but I failed...ugh. Also,** **I actually wrote this story on the beginning of August, but I deiced to wait for the real day of Yukina's birthday. So...Happy (belated) Birthday Yukina Kou! Kisa is lucky to have you (Although I love Kisa, so Yukina is lucky to have him)!**

 **I'm sorry that there was a few grammar mistakes, but this fanfiction author is still learning...hehe. One more fact about this story, this wasn't suppose to be long but I wanted to add someone to help Kisa for Yukina's birthday. So I thought of his sister! Even though we are unsure he has one.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favorite and following this story! Love you all! See you in another story! :D**

 **Wanna know your birthstone? Here you go!**

 **~Birthstone~**

 **January - Garmet - Constancy, Loyalty**

 **February - Amethyst - Sincerity, Peace**

 _(Kisa & Onodera) _**March - Aquamarine - Courage, Health**

 _(The Author)_ **April - Diamond - Innocent, Love**

 **May - Emerald - Happiness, Ferility**

 _(Hatori)_ **June - Alexandrite & Pearl - Balance, Joy**

 _(Yokozawa)_ **July - Ruby - Nobility, Beauty**

 **August - Peridot - Felicity, Protection**

 _(Yukina)_ **September - Sapphire - Wisdom, Calmness**

 _(Chiaki)_ **October - Tourmaline & Opal - Balance, Endurance**

 _(Kirishima)_ **November - Topaz & Citrine - Friendship, Strength**

 _(Takano)_ **December - Zircon, Tanzanite & Turquoise - Wisdom, Wealth**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi - Kisa and Yukina**

 **Birthday Present**

 _It's Yukina birthday and Kisa wants to find a present for his lover. This will be their first birthday celebration for Yukina's birthday. What will Kisa get for him? Will anyone help him? [One-Shot]_

 _ **PLEASE READ THIS! AUTHOR NOTE!**_

 **I was never planning to make a chapter 2 or a part 2 to this story, but (SPOILER IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE MANGA AND IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW ALREADY!) I found out Kisa has an older brother. His name has not been confirm but I was so happy and excited to finally know his family. So, this is just replacing "Saki" who had the role as Kisa older sister.**

 _ **You do not have to read this chapter again**_

 _(Note: Kisa is 31 and if you didn't know, his birthday is on March 14)_

* * *

"Kisa-san? Are you okay?" Yukina asked.

Kisa looked up at his lover, "Huh? Of course. Why?"

They were at Yukina's place having dinner as always.

"You just have that tired look on your face. Tough day at work, huh?"

"Yeah...there was a big problem with the manuscripts and I had to visit the author to fix it." Kisa explained.

"I see. Anyway Kisa-san, do you have plans for September 6?" Yukina question.

"I just have work like always. Why?" Kisa asked.

"Eh? You mean you forgot? That's cruel. It's my birthday on that day." Yukina said smiling.

Kisa's eyes widen, "E-eh? S-sorry...I didn't mean to forget about it. Is there anything you want?" He asked.

"Nothing in particular." Yukina suddenly thought of something, "Ah! There is one thing I want from you Kisa-san." He said.

"What is it?"

"To spend time with you!" Yukina said sparkling.

Kisa blushed but looks annoyed as his lover sparkled like a Prince.

"I wish I could hang out with you on your birthday, but I'm sure that my boss won't let me. He can be pretty strict. I'm sorry..." Kisa said feeling guilty.

Yukina frowned, "Aw...well it can't be helped. There's always next year!" He said turning his sad face into a smile.

Kisa could feel an arrow into his heart. He failed again to make plans with his Prince. He finished his meal, got up and headed towards the sink to wash them.

'What should I do? I can't keep failing on making plans with Yukina...I also need to buy him a present...Geez.' Kisa thought sadly.

Yukina came over and spoke, "Are you sure you're okay Kisa-san?" He asked.

Kisa was a bit startled by the suddenly conversation Yukina started. He continued washing the dishes.

"Y-yeah. You don't need to worry about me Yukina. Oh yeah, what are you going to do on your birthday?" Kisa asked.

Yukina placed his dish in the sink and started to wash it.

"I don't have any classes and I have work in the morning instead of tonight. That's all have so far, or at least that's what I know." Yukina replied.

Kisa frowned, but didn't show it to Yukina. He just felt guilty.

The next day is September 4th. Kisa sits at his desk and looks through the manuscript for his famous author. He sighed and put down the manuscript. Kisa really wants to do something for Yukina, but he doesn't know what to do. He has this annoyed aurora and his co-workers asked what's wrong with him. Then, he felt someone tap his shoulder.

He turned around and notice Onodera with a concern look.

"What is it Ri-chan?" Kisa asked.

"A man is looking for you." Onodera said.

Kisa got confused and pounder who the man is. "Ah thank you." He said, getting up from his seat.

"OI ONODERA! WHAT'S WITH THIS MANUSCRIPT?!" Takano shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Onodera questioned.

Kisa sweatdropped and walked away before hearing more yelling from those two. He headed to the main lobby to meet the man. Once he arrived, he saw the man sitting down patiently.

He had short black hair, swept bangs, sharp looking eyes. He dressed formal, assuming he works for a company while wearing a beige coat. Kisa's eyes widen as he knew right away who he was.

"Aniki?" Kisa said. (A/N: Aniki is an honorable term for an older brother or a superior. So I'll be using that as his name)

He turned and gave a small smile, "Ohayou Shouta. It's been awhile." He said in a calm tone.

"What are you doing here?" Kisa asked.

"I simply came to see you and wanted to know if you want to have lunch."

Kisa just smiled, "Thanks for coming. I would love to have lunch with you, but I still have a ton of work to do." He explained.

"I could pay Isaka-sama. That guy loves money." Aniki said.

Aniki and Kisa headed out to a cafe. Kisa notice that the cafe was the same one where Yukina and him had their first kiss and actual conversation. They sat down, ordered their drinks and waited.

"So, how's you and uh...Yukina, right?" Aniki questioned.

Kisa chuckled at the fact he didn't remember his lover name. "We're okay. Still together surprisingly."

Aniki smiled in relieved, "I'm glad you're actually happy with someone Shouta." He said. Then he pulled a black box from his coat pocket and handed it to his younger brother, "Here, your birthday present." Kisa grabbed the box and open it. It was a silver watch.

Kisa blinked in surprise on how nice it looked, "How much did this cost?"

"About 250.00 dollars." Aniki said.

"I knew you were going to say that...You always buy expensive things. I can't even stop you." Kisa said.

"Did Yukina get you anything?" Aniki asked in a curious tone.

"He gave me a ring and it wasn't even bought. He made it." Kisa said blushing. _(A/N: If you read the manga, you should understand.)_

Aniki blinked in confusion. "Did he, propose or something?" He questioned.

Kisa blushed, "That's not it! He just gave it to me for my birthday..." He said looking away.

Aniki smiled, "You two must have a real serious relationship. When's his birthday?" He asked.

"September...6th..." Kisa said looking guilty.

"You're kidding right...? That's coming soon. Did you get him anything?

"N-no...not yet. I don't even know what to get him in the first place..." Kisa replied in a sad tone.

Aniki sighed, "You've been like this since you were born. Always overthinking or not exactly sure. Tell me what you know about him." He said.

Kisa thought for a second before answering, "His hobbies are drawing, visiting museums and reading. That's all I know really."

"Hmm, have you asked Takano if you can have the day off?"

"I know for sure Takano won't let me have the day off just for a birthday..." Kisa said sadly. He sighed and put his head down on the table.

"Just try and ask him. I'll help you figure out what to get him. Sounds like a plan?" Aniki asked smiling.

Kisa showed a small smiled. "Thanks."

After having their drinks and conversation, they headed back to Marukawa Publishing to ask Takano for the day off. Kisa and Aniki arrived at the Emerald Department.

"Oh Kisa! Finally you're back. You need to call back your author. She needs to talk to you about something." Takano said writing on a manuscript.

Aniki told him he'll be waiting down at the lobby. Kisa nodded and he went to Takano.

"Um Takano, I need a day off today and on the 6th. A friend of mine is having a birthday and I need to be there. I really, _really,_ need to be there." Kisa said looking a bit stiff.

Takano gave a glanced and back to the manuscript. He gave a straight out answer. "No."

Kisa wasn't surprise, but he really wants to spend time with Yukina. Even if it meant getting into a big argument that could get him in big trouble.

"Why not?" Kisa said glaring.

"It's just a birthday, right? There's always next year." Takano said flipping through papers.

Kisa clenched his fist, "Takano, have you ever wanted to be with someone so much that you would want to do everything you can? What if the day could be my last chance? Haven't you lost someone before?" Kisa question in a angry tone.

Takano glaceed over at Onodera who was talking on the phone. He sighed and looked back at Kisa.

"...Fine you can take the day off." Takano said.

Kisa's eyes widen. "E-eh?! Really?!" He inquired.

"Go before I change my mind." His boss said.

Kisa's face lit up, "Yes! Thank you!" He said and ran off.

Kisa arrived at the lobby to tell his brother he got the day off. They both headed out to find places to celebrate Yukina's birthday and to get him a gift.

"Hey, you mention before that he likes to visit museums, right? Why not take him to one?" Aniki suggested.

"Oh yeah good point. Oh! I just remember reading that National Museum of Modern Art is actually selling famous art of Vermeer. He's one of Yukina's favorite artist." Kisa said.

"Oh yeah I heard that too. That museum is closing down and other places don't want some of the arts for some reason. I could help you get tickets. Do you have enough money to buy a painting?" Aniki asked.

"Surprisingly, I do. I never told Yukina, but I saved up money for us to go travel one day...Don't tell him or else I'll kill you." Kisa said glaring.

Aniki laughed, "Haha calm down, I won't. I'll give you the tickets as soon as I get them. I know a person." He said.

As they were passing by stores, Kisa notice birthstone earrings that was displayed on the window. He stopped his tracks and looked at the earrings. Aniki notice and looked at the earring as well.

"Oh there you go. He wears earrings after all correct?" Aniki question and he saw Kisa nod. He smiled, "Pick Sapphire. That's the birthstone for September people. I heard that it's a symbol of spiritual, kindness and strength." Aniki said.

"Sounds just like Yukina." Kisa said, smiling to himself.

"Oh yeah, did you tell Yukina to leave his birthday open?" Aniki question.

Kisa suddenly jolted and quickly grabbed out his phone and started to text Yukina.

 _To: Yukina Kou_  
 _From: Kisa Shouta_  
 _Sub: Keep It Open_

 _Yukina, are you still free on your birthday? I manage to get the day off on your birthday. I'm planning everything right now._

As usual, Yukina replied quickly.

 _To: Kisa Shouta_  
 _From: Yukina Kou_  
 _Sub: Re:Keep It Open_

 _Really?! My friends invited me to go to karaoke and lunch for my birthday. I should be free around 8pm. Is that okay? I'm so excited to spend time with you, Kisa-san!_

Kisa blushed, happy to hear that he's free. Aniki looked at the text and smirked.

Kisa looked his older brother, "Hey Aniki, can I ask you a favor?" He asked.

Later on, Kisa replied to Yukina, 'That's fine. See you in the afternoon.' The siblings went inside the store and Kisa bought the earrings. They planned everything together for Yukina's birthday and Kisa was getting nervous all of a sudden. Days pass and today is the day. Aniki already gave the tickets to Kisa yesterday and everything seems to be ready.

Kisa took a small nap so he can be energize for their date. His alarm went off causing him to wake up. He pressed the button to turn it off and he swing out of bed. He looked at the time and it was nearly 8 o' clock. He started to get ready. It was a gray cardigan, white shirt, jeans, and black lace-up boots, and the necklace with a ring that Yukina made. He grabbed the present that was wrapped in blue with a white ribbon. He also took the tickets and put everything into his pocket. Then, he touched his right ear and flinched as soon as he felt the pain on his ear lobe.

He took a deep breath and headed out to meet Yukina. They told each other to meet by the station. Kisa arrived and notice Yukina leaning against the wall, while being admired by many girls. He sweatdropped but still approch him.

"Yukina!" Kisa shouted for Yukina to hear.

Yukina turned around and smiled brightly. "Kisa-san!" He went towards him, "I'm so happy that we are finally spending time together outside like this. Our first date and it's my birthday!" He said. Then he notice the ring. He blushed.

"Kisa-san, you're wearing the ring I gave you?" Yukina question.

Kisa looked at the ring that was hanging around his neck, "Oh uh...yeah." He said.

Yukina smiled, "Thank you for wearing it! I was worried you wouldn't." He said.

Kisa slightly blushed by his smile and words. He looked away feeling embarrassed. "Y...you're welcome." He said. "Are you hungry?"

"Not yet. I just had breakfast before heading out with my friends. So where are we going Kisa-san?" Yukina asked.

"We're going to the National Museum of Modern Art. You like to visit museums, right?" Kisa asked.

Yukina felt more happier that he remembered. "Of course! I also heard that the museum is going to close down sadly. To be honest, I haven't really been to a museum for awhile because of school, work, and well...meeting up with up. Although the last part I don't mind." He said.

'Stop making my heart beat so much, idiot.' Kisa thought as he began to blush more.

"L-let's get going." Kisa said and they headed off to Tokyo.

After an hour or so to arrive at the Tokyo, they went towards to the place. When they got there, Yukina smiled.

"Wah! This place it so big! Let's get our tickets now, Kisa-san." Yukina said.

Kisa pulled out two tickets to the museum from his pocket, "I already have them." He said blushing and looking away.

Yukina smiled and grabbed Kisa's wrist. "Well let's go. I want this day to be special." He said and he dragged him inside.

They gave their tickets and went inside. Kisa and Yukina looked around and Yukina was telling Kisa some art facts. Then, they heard an announcement.

 _"Attention everyone, the sell for Vermeer is starting now. Please head to the far east of the museum for the sell. Thank you."_

"Eh? They're selling Vermeer's paintings?" Yukina question about the announcement.

"Let's get going to see them." Kisa said.

They headed towards to the far east and arrived at the room for the sell. It was really crowed, but the lovers manage to get through and reach the front were it stops them with a red rope. A few workers came out with paintings of Vermeer's painting.

"Alright everyone! Time to get business!" A worker shouted.

Everyone pushed each other to try and get the painting they want. Kisa and Yukina remained in the front somehow and Yukina looked like he really wants a painting.

"...Do you want one?" Kisa asked.

Yukina turned to his lover, "Huh? Oh um...I would love to get one, but paintings are just too expensive." He said.

Kisa talked to one of the workers, "Hi I'm Kisa Shouta and I order ahead online for a Vermeer's painting. Where can I get it?" He asked.

Yukina's eyes widen. "Eh?" He was confused.

"Oh right this way sir." The worker said and brought them to the back.

It was quiet and feels free to finally get out of the crowed. Yukina talked to Kisa.

"Um...Kisa-san, did you actually bought a painting?" He asked.

Kisa nodded and Yukina was surprise and happy from the inside. The worker pulled out a painting of Vermeer's; The Little Street. The worker gave it to Yukina and said, "Happy Birthday." And left.

Yukina couldn't believe it. He was holding a painting of Vermeers creation and it's actually his. He turned to Kisa.

"Kisa-san, did you really buy this for me? Or am I dreaming? Can you pinch me?" Yukina asked.

Kisa showed a small smile, "I actually did buy that for you, you're not dreaming, and no I won't pinch you." He said.

Yukina placed the painting down and gave Kisa a hug. "Thank you so much Kisa-san. I love you so much." He said blushing a bit.

Kisa was blushing most. He hugged back Yukina and later on pulled away. They have the painting to the workers to deliver it at Kisa's place since they'll be going there soon. They spent the day together happily. They went to a carnival, went on a ferris wheel to end it, and headed to Kisa's place.

When they arrived, they notice the wrapped painting against Kisa's door. Yukina grabbed the painting, Kisa open the door and they entered. The prince placed the painting near the couch and removed his coat.

"I'll start dinner." He said.

Kisa stopped him, "I'm actually going to cook today." He said.

Yukina was a bit surprise, "Eh? Really? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Of course. It's your birthday after all. Plus someone taught me how to cook. We're having beef teriyaki. Is that okay?" Kisa asked.

"Yeah! Thank you Kisa-san!" Yukina said smiling. His lover went to work.

When Yukina sat down, he turned on the t.v and watched the news as he waits for his lover to finish. Then, he heard Kisa's phone vibrate. The prince looked the phone and it was text from a guy.

'I wonder who this is...Must be a co-worker.' Yukina thought.

Kisa was finally done with the meal and brought it in. Yukina was amazed how it smelled and looked good.

"Wah! This looks amazing Kisa-san!" Yukina said.

"Itadakimuasu!" Yukina and Kisa said.

Yukina took the first bite and was surprise how it tasted. "This is delicious Kisa-san!" He said and continue to eat.

Kisa felt relieved that Yukina liked it. He began to eat too. After the meal, they cleaned up and sat down for a moment. Kisa looked at his phone and realized he got a text from his sister.

"Oh Aniki texted me." Kisa said looking at the message.

Yukina smiled, "Oh he did? How is he by the way?" He asked.

"He's okay. He actually helped me where to take you on your birthday."

"Aww that's sweet of him Kisa-san."

Kisa reached into his pocket and grabbed the small box. He gave it to Yukina and the prince started to open it. He somehow felt touched as he saw the earrings.

"Birthstone earrings? You didn't have to Kisa-san." Yukina said, slightly blushing.

Kisa looked away, "I...wanted to though...I felt guilty for always being responsible for canceling or failing to have a date with you. I didn't want us to keep meeting each other at night all the time and just have dinner. I wanted us to spend...more time together..." He explained, blushing red like a tomato.

Yukina felt really touched and hugged Kisa.

"Thank you Kisa-san..." He said in a soothing tone.

Kisa hugged him back, "Yukina, do you know what kind of birthstone that earring has?" He asked

Yukina pulled back and looked at the earrings, "Uh...Aquamarine?" He question.

"Do you know your birthstone?"

"Sapphire, right?"

Kisa nodded, "Do you know why you got Aquamarine instead of Sapphire?" Yukina shook his head.

Kisa took a deep breath and let it out. He moved his hair that was covering his ears, showing that the Sapphire earrings are on Kisa.

Yukina's eyes widen, "Eh?! Kisa-san, you got your ears pierced?!" He inquire.

Kisa nodded. Yukina was confuse why he did though, so he asked, "Why though?"

"Because I thought the Aquarmarine earrings could remind you of me and the Sapphire remind me of you...silly right?" Kisa explained.

Yukina felt so touched. He pulled Kisa into a tight loving hug and he didn't want to let go this time.

"Kisa-san, you have no idea how happy I am right now. I'm so happy I could die...Thank you so much for spending time with me on my birthday. I love you...Shouta-san." Yukina said blushing.

Kisa hugged Yukina back, "I love you too...Kou." He said.

"Thank you so much." Yukina said.

Kisa smiled happily, "Happy Birthday Yukina." He said.

* * *

 **If you want to read where Kisa's brother is in, it's in Vol. 9 Ch. 12. I read it in MangaPark. Thank you for reading!**

 **I actually wrote this story on the beginning of August, but I decided to wait for the real day of Yukina's birthday. So...Happy Birthday Yukina Kou! Kisa is lucky to have you (Although I love Kisa, so Yukina is lucky to have him)!**

 **I'm sorry that there was a few grammar mistakes, but this fanfiction author is still learning...hehe. One more fact about this story, this wasn't suppose to be long but I wanted to add someone to help Kisa for Yukina's birthday. So I thought of his sister! Even though we are unsure he has one.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story! Love you all! See you in another story! :D**

 **Wanna know your birthstone? Here you go!**

 **~Birthstone~**

 **January - Garmet - Constancy, Loyalty**

 **February - Amethyst - Sincerity, Peace**

 _(Kisa &Onodera) _**March - Aquamarine - Courage, Health**

 _(Me!)_ **April - Diamond - Innocent, Love**

 **May - Emerald - Happiness, Ferility**

 _(Hatori)_ **June - Alexandrite & Pearl - Balance, Joy**

 _(Yokozawa)_ **July - Ruby - Nobility, Beauty**

 **August - Peridot - Felicity, Protection**

 _(Yukina)_ **September - Sapphire - Wisdom, Calmness**

 _(Chiaki)_ **October - Tourmaline & Opal - Balance, Endurance**

 _(Kirishima)_ **November - Topaz & Citrine - Friendship, Strength**

 _(Takano)_ **December - Zircon, Tanzanite & Turquoise - Wisdom, Wealth**


End file.
